Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Lords of Speed and The Sky Girls
by Berserker Hero
Summary: Four friends about to finish the battle againts their enemies... they transported to another world before they could defeat them, the Worms are also transported. But as they realize their enemies are still alive. They will meet those girls that also protect their world from their own enemies, so the Kamen Riders will help them! Follow their story... if you can keep up!


**Chapter 01: End of a Tale, Beginning of Another.**

**(Battlefield)**

A destroyed section of a city… that is the best way to describe what is in front of us.

Its look like a war just took place here, and by the looks of the damage it was recently… practically minutes ago.

But also this place was empty and there was no nearby sign of war machinery that could cause this destruction.

Then how is this even possible?

The truth is that, in a sense a war indeed is happening in this very moment.

But this war is totally invisible to normal humans… tough those with good eyes could see blurs.

"_**CLOCK OVER!"**_

A mechanical voice could be heard saying those words.

And from nowhere four human-like figures appeared practically from thin air.

The first was one that was similar to a Red Beetle. This is Kamen Rider Kabuto.

The second was one similar to a Blue Stag Beetle. This is Kamen Rider Gatack.

The third dropped the beetle motif and instead was a Purple Scorpion. This is Kamen Rider Sasword.

And finally, the last one also didn't have a beetle motif; instead it was a Silver Dragonfly. This is Kamen Rider Drake.

These four people are known as Kamen Riders. Protectors of humanity against the WORMS, a race that came from space and that can move at incredible speeds along with being capable of copy human beings.

Their story started long ago, and in this moment we are seeing the final stages.

"Kabuto, how many of them still are in this area," Asked Sasword.

"Only 30 from what I could see," Responded Kabuto.

"Yeah! We just have to destroy them and it will be our victory!" Cheered Gattack.

"I can't believe this… after years of training and finally fight the Worms… it's going to end…" The voice of Drake sounded amazed by the very fact this was their final battle together.

Also his voice indicated the fact he is the youngest of the Riders.

"Yeah, I also can't believe it," Says Kabuto as he looks at the sky, "I mean, when I look back, practically yesterday was when we meet for first time and formed our team," But isn't was yesterday, it was a year ago when they meet.

"Don't worry!" Said happily Gatack, "After we beat this I'm going to prepare a special meal in celebration!"

Just hearing that made the stomach of the others three Riders growl in response.

After all the food that Gatack made always was delicious.

But then the realization of these words dawned into the other Rider's brains.

"Nooo! After this I will never taste Gatack's food anymore!" Screamed comically Sasword, as Anime tears appeared into his eyes, "We will win… but the price is just too high!" He then got to his knees.

"Yeah, I know is a hard choice to make… "Says Kabuto as he too lamented the fact that once this is over, they will have to take separate paths, and if not for his own pride, then he also would have the same reaction as Sasword.

"Hey, Gatack," Now it was Drake the one who spoke, and he looked at the Blue Rider with hope in his eyes, "After we defeat our enemies… can you come to New Zealand and live with me?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"WHAT!?" Kabuto and Sasword shouted at the same time… after realizing that they also should have asked that question too!

Gatack for his part only blinked at the unusual petition.

It's not he is against the idea and he liked Drake as a friends, but still is weird.

"Come on! My house is big enough for you, and I'm sure my parents and sister will love you!" Insisted the Dragonfly Rider, being separated from the wonderful food of Gatack could be considered a torture, since once you tasted it, nothing is the same anymore.

"H-hey, I appreciate the offer," Said Gatack while laughing nervously, "But I planning to return to Guadalajara and open my own restaurant, so sadly I can't go with you," He apologized his friend.

Drake only sighed in defeat as the best cook he ever meets will now be across the sea.

"It can't be helped; after all we all came from different parts of the world," Said Kabuto.

"Yeah, we all knew that eventually we will take separated ways," Said softly Gattack.

"You know… I would really have liked if Zabee was still here with us…" From nowhere those words came from the mouth of Sasword.

Upon hearing that the three others Riders stiffened while at the same time looking absolutely serious, it's like the funny people from just seconds ago where gone.

After all, the comrade that was killed was mentioned.

And even months after her dead… the Riders still hadn't gotten over the fact she is not with them anymore.

When she died, things changed between the team, and their determination to defeat the Worms was increased even more, as they never did anything directly to the Riders.

But to kill one of them was enough, and since that day the Kamen Riders had been more determined than ever to defeat their enemies once for all.

Still, they managed to avenge her by killing the Worm that tricked her and lead Zabee to a trap, and even when she died from that fight, she died fighting and took down several of them.

It was a surprise that after that the Zabee Zecter bonded with Drake, who used it only sporadically, since it reminded him so much of the original user.

The rest of the team also feels like that, only _she_ was the true Zabee.

"Yi Min…" Murmured Drake, calling her by her true name instead of her title, after all, there was no point in doing that.

"Don't start thinking about her right now!" Exclaimed Kabuto, who probably was the more affected by her death… after all he was about to ask her if she wanted to date him, "If we do that then we will get depressed and then the WORMS will have a better chance to defeat us,"

Oh, just hearing her name was enough to make Kabuto a little sad, and if by chance a WORM was nearby… instead of sadness he will display fury.

Luckily for the Worms… they are no here at the moment.

"He is right," Reminded Gatack, "We must think about her to give us the will to fight, so her sacrifice will not be a waste," Hearing that all of the Riders nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to defeat them!" Yelled Kabuto.

"Yeah!" Responded Sasword, Gatack and Drake at the same time.

**(With the Worms)**

A large mansion that was near the battlefield in which the Kamen Riders are fighting, this place is soon to become other battlefield, and the battle fought here will be the final one.

"This is bad," Says a woman dressed in black and she had long black hair,

She is Rena Takahashi… Also known as the Uca Worm.

"Indeed, who could have thought these Kamen Riders would have really become that strong and reach this place," Now is a man with glasses the one who speaks.

His name is Reiji Noihara… Also known as the Cassis Worm.

"The Riders now are too strong… even if the two of us fight them… there is the possibility we also ended dead like the others…" Says Rena.

"Also the Red One and the Blue One have those Hyper Zecters," Frowned Reiji, it's a really troublesome power-up.

"Also, in this moment all of our remaining forces are reunited here, but eve that may not be enough to defeat the Kamen Riders," Rena wondered what they could do in this situation, and after considering all their options, until suddenly an idea appeared into her mind.

It was a very risky idea that could easily backfire… but also it can potentially bring the victory to the Worms.

"Reiji," She said looking at Reiji straight into the eye, "Our only option in this case is to use _them_…"

The Cassis Worm's eyes widened at that. Since he also thought about that possibility, before considering it too dangerous to use, after all _they_ were pretty unstable.

But upon hearing her voice, Reiji knew the situation must be pretty desperate.

"Alright, it's this or death," He sighed, feeling little hope in using the 'Hidden Ace' they had, "Listen! We need one of you going to the 'Room X' and once here… release Caucasus, Hercus, Ketaros, PuchHopper and KickHopper!" He gives the order to the other Worms that are upon the hearing range.

Then he and Rena look through the window as if waiting for the ZECT Riders to arrive.

"They will have a little surprise waiting for them in the doors," Both of them said those words at the same time.

**(With the Riders)**

"Come on guys! I can see the mansion!" Exclaimed Sasword as he ran along with the others Riders.

"Just a little more…" Mumbled Drake, "And all those years of training will have paid off," It was a long and tortuous journey, and yet he and his friends did never give up.

"Just wait, I promise to cook my best recipes when we arrive at the base!" Exclaimed Gatack, who already was thinking about the best recipe for such a special occasion... maybe one from his homeland?

Comically the others three Riders started running a bit faster upon hearing that.

"Guys, before I meet you all, my life was lonely. And now I deeply thank the fact that we meet, you guys are my best friends ever!" Even when he is not used to display his emotions in such a way, Kabuto knows that this is an exception.

And he wanted to make it clear, since soon they will return to their countries.

And behind their helmets the Riders are smiling upon hearing that, since Kabuto's usually never did that, he never showed so many emotions.

So they finally arrived at the entrance of the mansion, they did not use Clock Up, since they wanted to enjoy a little the calm before the final battle.

But when they looked at the doors… there where guards in front of them

_Five _Guards_._

Normally the Riders should have expected them to be Worms, after all it only made sense that them where used to guard the door.

But the guards weren't Worms… they where… Riders…

"What!?" Yelled a surprised Sasword.

"Kamen Riders…?" Wondered slowly Gatack, after all, weren't supposed to be only five Zecters (Kabuto,Gatack, Drake, Sasword, and Zabee)?

"But that is impossible!" Insisted Drake, "If they where others then we should have their help with dealing with the Worms!" If they really are others Riders apart from him and his friends… then why those other Riders didn't help until now?

"Suspicious…" Murmured Kabuto as he narrowed his eyes at them, "Guys don't let your guards down!" He commanded as the others Rider nodded.

Soon the Four Riders arrived at the front of the doors.

Yet the others Riders didn't even move. They just stared at the ZECT Riders.

Being the leader, Kabuto decided take the initiative.

"Who are you guys?" He asked, but he keeps a hand in his weapon just in case they turned out to be enemies.

The other three Riders also did the same.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

However no response came from them.

"Answer us!" Yelled Sasword. After all this is a very crucial moment and wasting time just increases the chances that the Worms inside the mansion could escape, and so he was using his willpower to stop himself from using his Sasword Yaiber to make them get out of the way.

ZECT prepared this scenario after tracking then down and sealing the area so the Riders could defeat their enemies.

"Please we need this chance, if we don't act now the sacrifices and efforts we put into this plan will mean nothing!" Drake pleaded at them, but also had his Drake Grip ready to shot if it was the only option

"We have been training for this moment, so if you're not going help us, then just move so we can enter," Gatack sounded calmer, but inside he also was nervous.

But they only got a response.

"**CLOCK UP!" **

It was simultaneously heard as the Other Riders entered into the World of Speed.

By instinct the ZECT Riders also activated their own Clock Up, knowing that now they must fight.

**(With Reiji and Rena)**

"They are really working!" Exclaimed happily Rena as their Riders started to fight the ZECT Riders.

"We must take this chance to finish them off once for all," So he started to walk outside their room, "I will inform everyone that when the fight is over we must kill the _all_ the Riders!" And so he revealed that even their Riders must be killed.

**(With the Riders)**

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Was heard as every Rider returned to normal speed after using the Clock Up; however the effect of the battles they had where very noticeable, especially for the Riders that ended in the ground…

The ZECT Riders to be more specific.

"H-how?" Asked an incredulous Kabuto as he tried to stand up, but failing at doing it.

"They are just too strong…" Murmured Gatack as he remembered how that battle went from being an equal chance to victory for the two sides…

…to a victory for the Other Riders.

"Tell me about that, I had to fight those twins," Said Sasword as he talked about the Hopper Riders.

"Maybe the only choice we have… is to have Kabuto and Gatack use the Hyper Zecters," Drake offered a solution that will improve their situation.

The two Beetle Riders stiffened upon hearing that.

Principally since they haven't been capable of using them properly, and every attempt ended in a failure.

In the end the Riders had to coordinate their attacks and moves when dealing with the more powerful Worms, but in the end they managed.

So if they tried to use the Hyper Zecters, they also will be betting everything… and if they failed… then those Other Riders will be capable of defeating Drake and Sasword.

But the Others Riders will not give them the chance.

"**RIDER JUMP!"**

Is heard as the Hopper Riders jumped high into the air.

"**RIDER KICK!"**

And again as the others Beetle Riders prepared their own finishers.

The ZECT Riders had to act as quickly as possible, and since their opponent's attacks where pretty much unavoidable, the only option left was respond with their own finishers.

"**1, 2, 3!" **

Those sounds came from Kabuto.

"Rider Kick!" Exclaimed the red Rider.

"**RIDER KICK!" **The voice came from his Zecter.

"**1, 2, 3!"**

Now, that voice came from Gatack, and was different from Kabuto.

"Rider Kick!" He exclaimed.

"**RIDER KICK!"** His Zecter yelled.

"Rider Shooting!" Yelled Drake as he pointed his Drake Grip at their emenies.

"**RIDER SHOOTING!" **The voice from his Zecter announced.

"Rider Slash!" And Sasword was the last one to use his attack.

"**RIDER SLASH!" **The Sasword Zecter announced.

And so, all the attacks collided into one.

The result was an explosion charged with the Tachyon Energy of the Zecters, and normally the result would have been a great explosion.

But with all the attacks colliding at the exact same moment…

It was enough to open a tear in the space, a tear about the same area of the mansion.

And a pillar of light emerged from that spot and ascended to the sky, it was so luminous that it could be seen from all directions, and one could even say that the pillar of light reached the space.

Minutes after that the people from ZECT will arrive only to find a giant hole in what supposed to be the final battlefield of their crusade against the Worms.

The Riders also disappeared, and not even with their technology they could track them or the Zecters.

ZECT and all the governments of the world searched for them, but as the years passed, nothing came.

But the Worms where effectively out of planet earth, which led to the theory that the Riders sacrificed themselves to defeat them.

So as the centuries passed and the planet earth changed, one thing remained: The tales of the Kamen Riders.

The heroes with the Speed of God.

And so, they will forever remembered by humanity, even when 500 years passed since their battle.

But what no-one knew is that the Riders and the Worms where still alive.

But as 500 years passed in their version of the planet earth, the Riders ended in another version and for them only 5 seconds passed.

The Worms where still alive.

And so their Riders.

Their original story may have ended, but their next will continue.

And this time they will have new allies and as they promised: The Kamen Riders will protect the planet earth!

It did not matter to them… if it was not _their_ earth.

Because when the Lords of Speed and the Girls of the Sky join into one team… everything will change.

**Notes:**

I admit I only found the series 'Sky Girls' by accident, buy I'm not complaining or anything.

Still, Kabuto appeared to be the perfect crossover series, since the enemies of both worlds share the same name: Worms.

Silly reason, I know, but then again this is my story.

So, here four Riders from a version of a version of this world were the Worms are nearly defeated but then are transported to entirely different one.

Also, in this version ZECT is different, and here the Riders were trained since for years in preparation for their fight.

So now the ZECT Riders have to worry about how return home (even when 500 years have passed since they left) and defeat the Worms (Kabuto World Version) and the Evil Riders.

The next chapter will be the one which will start the Sky Girls part of the story.

More detailed information about them:

_**Kamen Rider Kabuto/ Ikki Kurenai.**_

_**Origin: Japan.**_

_**Age: 16.**_

_**Eye Color: Black.**_

_**Hair: Long Black hair tied into a ponytail.**_

_**Training Place: China.**_

_**Bio: The leader of the team and the first one to be contacted by ZECT. Coming from a high class family, his life was always was studying to succeed his father.**_

_**However that changed one day when ZECT appeared in his life and told him he was one of the chosen ones to fight against the Neuroi.**_

_**Ikki jumped at the chance, even when his family opposed, since that would mean put him in danger and thus, the future of the company and the family reputation.**_

_**Ikki didn't care about that accepted his freedom, even when he was send to China, to study martial arts and train his body.**_

_**Also he considered his days in China to be one of the best of his life, since he could talk freely to people and nobody (Except the people form ZECT who helped him to train… and even then it was a secret from everyone,) knew about his status and family.**_

_**Soon after meeting his companions as Kamen Rider he was at first very distrustful about it, but soon he considered them his true companions after fighting together for some time.**_

_**He also considers Sergio/Gatack to be his best friend.**_

_**And when Zabee was still alive, Ikki fell in love for the first time in his life with her, her death had an important emotional impact to him. **_

…_**..**_

_**Kamen Rider Gattack/Sergio Del Rio. **_

_**Origin: Mexico**_

_**Age: 15.**_

_**Eye Color: Green.**_

_**Hair: Short and Spiky.**_

_**Training Place: France.**_

_**Bio: The second in command and chef of the team.**_

_**Born in a worker-class family, Sergio always had a fondness for cocking, and soon discovered he had a natural talent to do it. **_

_**Sadly when he was young his father was killed by a gang, as he was walking home and two gangs opened fire against each other and a lost bullet hit him.**_

_**So Sergio did his best to help her mother and little brother to overcome their father's death.**_

_**Yet he maintained an upbeat look of life and was a very good guy to get along.**_

_**The day he was chosen for ZECT to fight the Worms was very difficult to him, since he had to leave behind his home and family, but he knew he had to fight even when he didn't wanted to do it, since his family would be in danger if the Worms succeeded with their plans.**_

_**In France he not only increased his skills as a fighter, but also his cooking skills, with the final result being a cook appreciated by the Riders. **_

…_**..**_

_**Kamen Rider Sasword/Adam Smith.**_

_**Origin: England.**_

_**Age: 17.**_

_**Eye Color: Blue.**_

_**Hair: Brown.**_

_**Training Place: Kenya.**_

_**Bio: The most normal of the Riders.**_

_**He comes from a normal family and had a normal childhood, also developed a taste for literature, especially sci-fi. **_

_**When he was informed that the Sasword Zecter had chosen him to become Kamen Rider Sasword, Adam was very weirded out by a situation that appeared to be pulled out directly from a novel.**_

_**So when they showed him it was for real, he simply jumped at the chance to be a real life hero.**_

_**So he was kind of shocked when he was send to Kenya, still once he accepted there was no turning back… much to his dismay.**_

_**Eventually he finished his training, and become good friends with the other Riders.**_

…_**.**_

_**Kamen Rider Drake and Kamen Rider Zabee/Daniel Harris.**_

_**Origin: New Zealand.**_

_**Age: 12.**_

_**Eye Color: Brown.**_

_**Hair: Short Blonde Hair.**_

_**Training Place: Canada.**_

_**Bio: He was born in a normal family and since early in his life he developed a liking for art, so he started drawing and was very good at that.**_

_**But soon he had to sacrifice his hobby when he was 8. One day people from ZECT came to his house and explained the situation to him and how he was chosen to become Kamen Rider Drake to save the world from the Worms and their invasion.**_

_**His parents and older sisters opposed firmly, but Daniel wanted to help after learning about what the Worms could do.**_

_**But it also means he couldn't draw anymore in the years his training took place.**_

_**He was send to Canada and most specifically at the forest, where he also had to defend himself of the bears.**_

_**But as a result his accuracy is supreme and he provides distance support.**_

_**When the time of fight the Worms finally came, Daniel was a little nervous about being the youngest of the group.**_

_**But soon he and the others quickly became good friends, especially with Ikki. Whom Daniel considered a cool older brother.**_

_**Also he currently is in possession of the Zabee Zecter, since the last user was killed… a fact he still can't get over even as he personally avenged his fallen friend.**_

…

_**Yi Min/Kamen Rider Zabee (R.I.P) **_

_**Age: 15.**_

_**Origin: China.**_

_**Eye Color: Dark.**_

_**Hair: Long Black Hair.**_

_**Training Place: Iran.**_

_**Bio: The original Zabee, and probably the strongest of the Riders.**_

_**Hailing from a family of martial artists, she was so skilled that without any weapon she could handle the other four Riders each time they sparred.**_

_**Still she was humble about it and even conceded the rejected the position of Leader of the Team when it was offered to her, since she knew that Ikki had better leadership skills. Also she was nice outside battle and even considered Daniel has her little brother.**_

_**So even when she was not the leader, she was known as the 'Strongest Rider'.**_

_**Also she was the crush of Ikki/Kabuto, and it seemed she also had the same feelings for him but never managed to speak about it… she was amazingly shy when it came about speaking about love.**_

_**It seemed that soon both of them would reach a point where finally they could speak about their feelings and officially become a couple.**_

_**But… they would never have that chance…**_

_**Since one day the Worms tended a trap to take her out, they used the disguise of a child and acted as if they where kidnapping him and as she had to act quickly and followed them to an abandoned house. **_

_**And in that house was an astounding total of 30 Worms.**_

_**Zabee managed to defeat all of them (Except the one who tricked her, who was defeated by Drake and Sasword), but the injuries where too much for her… and even when the help arrived it already was too late. **_

_**That marked the first time the team knew how it feels to lose a member, and even when they were very affected by her death (Ikki was the most affected, to the point of even not eating any food for two days) they respected her sacrifice and promised that always will fight until the Worms are completely destroyed.**_


End file.
